Bodies of mobile terminals are expected to be smaller and smaller, and screens thereof are expected to be bigger and bigger. Therefore, mobile phones such as slider phones or flip phones are designed, for which the weight is decreased and the display area is increased, however, the problem that the display screen is small is still not perfectly solved. With increasing development of science and technology, nowadays, foldable devices become popular due to their small volume and light weight, which is convenient in our daily life. Foldable screens become a development trend.
As to the mobile phone, the traditional foldable phone employs fold design in which the screen and the keyboard of the phone are separate, the display screen may be designed to be a two layer foldable display screen by using special material, and the back side of the display screen is also able to display contents. In such design, the display area is easily to be doubled, and the increased screen area makes the operation of the mobile phone more and more like that of desktop PC.
The existing phone with foldable screen, after being folded, still displays content for the full screen, and thus operations on part of the screen are not convenient and some contents cannot be seen by the user after the fold operation. Therefore, the usage for the user after the fold operation is not convenient. Furthermore, since icons or words displayed in the folded region will be bent, there may be no response when the icons or words are clicked, or the response is not for the clicked words or icons. Therefore, the response is not exact, or even wrong.